The Dipshit In The Mirror
This isn't a Trollpasta. This is 100000000000% Fake. Enjoy! -GREEN0704 Disk Loading... //File Corrupted:/) //Disk Loading:/) //16%:/) //37%:/) //59%:/) //83%:/) //Loading Complete!:/) //Play Disk? Y/N:/) //Y:/) //Playing Disk 11:/) Chapter 1: The Way Of The Sword I try! Whatever I do, I just can't do it! I try to be warrior but I can't use a sword! Ugh, what did I do to ever deserve this... I need a bathroom break. I walked into the bathroom. When I was washing my hands, I heard a creepy voice. "I... Can help... You..." I jerked my head behind me. No one. I looked back. I saw an all black face with red eyes staring at me from the mirror. It was wearing a strange white cloak. "GAH!!" I stumbled back. " I... Can help... I can make you... The best warrior in... All the land... " It said to me. The entity in the mirror seemed nice. It's offer was amazing... Could I really trust this... This thing? I had no choice. "Deal." I said to it as it curled its black lips into a wicked toothy smile. I walked out of the bathroom and went home from the sword training dojo. When I arrived home, I immediately told my mom about the mirror entity. She just looked at me in shock. "It's just a dipshit in a mirror. Don't listen to it..." She said wanting not to discuss anything more on the topic. Chapter 2. Clash of Wits And Blades "Ugh! Thrust!" I screamed as I slammed my heavy iron sword against the mirror entity's shadow sword. I then heard my watch go off. "Sorry, I have to go." I said. It nodded and entered the mirror again. I walked home and saw a horrible sight. My house was ablaze with fire, lighting up the night. " NOOOOO!!!! " I screamed running into the house. No one was alive. Until I heard a little shuffle under some debris. "B-brother... H-help-p me-e..." Said a weak voice under the rubble. I saw a face under the debris. My twin brother Brian. I quickly pulled him out. His shirt was burned and he was covered in ashes. But alive. We were about to run out the door when debris suddenly fell, covering the door. " Come on! We can go through the window. It's the only other way! " Brian said running upstairs. I nodded and followed. When I got upstairs, fire was everywhere but Brian had the window open. "You go first!" Brian said to me. " No, you go first! " I said back. "Trust me... Your life is more important..." He said to me as he pushed me out the window. I landed on my back with a thud and looked up. Some debris had fallen and the window couldn't be open anymore. "No..." I cried out. Through the window, I saw Brine waving at me with his blocky hand. He was on fire and his face looked like he was in extreme pain and was trying his best not to scream. He still managed to pull a smile from his lips as tears poured down his eyes. He fell back and let the fire consume him... "NO!!! NONONONONO!!!!! I DON'T ACCEPT IT!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! PLEASENOPLEASENOPLEASENOPLEASENO!!!!!!!!!" I was having a panic attack. A few minutes later, the firemen arrived. They put out the fire. I still couldn't comprehend what happened. I knew how this happened. It was that dipshit in the mirror... File Corrupted //File Corrupted:/) //Removed Disk:/) //:/) //:/) //Disk Returned!:/) //Resume Play? Y/N:/) //Y:/) //Loading Disk 11:/) //23%:/) //57%:/) //80%:/) //99%:/) //Resuming Play:/) Chapter 3: Watch Them Suffer I ran to the dojo and into the bathroom. The dipshit was waiting... "A real warrior must have no love... The only thing he should care about is his sword..." The dark voice of the mirror entity rang out. My body seemed to be glued to the ground by an invisible force. Through the mirror, I saw almost everywhere in the city... Out of nowhere... Flames appeared everywhere. On every block. No one was safe. I was forced to watch as everyone in the city suffered a terrible death, and the fire disappeared as quickly as it came. I then saw in horror that zombies and skeletons of my city's citizens rose from the ground. The view of the mirror disappeared and I saw the entity again. "I said I would make you the best warrior... Now you're the only warrior... Making you... The best..." I was suddenly teleported to some blocky forest with just my sword in hand. So now I'm the last human left and the best warrior in all the land... I had to watch everyone I knew die... Now I'm alone forever in this blocky world... And my name is Steve! //Error:/) //ERROR!!!!:/) //Disk 11 is experiencing malfunctions!:/) //$:#7#-:##+MakeAWish=;=:\;\#:=-:/) //=::$-#72-3'$-$--#:#:/) //#-='$-#6#-#:#-$7$-$-#-#7=7$-#'#-=--$'##-#-#--#-#-#:/) //MakeAWishMakeAWishMakeAWish:/) //FILE CORRUPTED!!!!:/) //MALFUNCTIONING!!!!:/) //Disk Returned:/) //MakeOneLastWish:/) Category:Steve Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas